Under the red star
by TadAche
Summary: Two friends separated by fate, both lost and both wanted to be found. AU Shiznat
1. Chapter 1

Here in the camp I look around I can't help but feel the sense of longing for the person I so long to see

A/N: It's been a very long time since I last wrote a fan fiction so I'm just giving you a heads up

Declaimer: I don't own Mai hime

* * *

Here in the camp I look around I can't help but feel the sense of longing for the person I so long to see. I started to walk towards my companions, I have known them for a long time now, and they have been my teachers, companion, partners, allies and friends. We have surpassed many problems to keep living, to keep searching.

"Natsuki!" A voiced called.

I turned around and saw one of my companions.

"Mai" I said.

She looked at me with that look of hers, that look that helps us keep going on. I really admired her positive attitude. It's something that I might have already lost.

"Come on, dinner will be serve soon. You don't want to lose all your food to Mikoto now"

Ah! Who would forget her? Our human food disposal, we can't help but wonder where all those food go but then again she might have the right idea. Food is sacred to us, we commit crimes in order for us to live. We, a group of outlaws that had been forgotten by the society that we used to live in.

"Alright" I said to her as I walk passed her and entered a small hut where we all eat.

Dinner passed without any problem, well if you don't count Mikoto "trying" to steal everyone's portion. Everyone went into their different ways after that and now here I am walking around again without any destination. I climbed up the tree that is in front of me and looked at our little town. It's walls made of wood and guards that would watch. I sat down the branch that I was currently standing on and stared at the red star. The same star when I had lost everything I have and everyone that I cared for. I reached for the pendant that is in my chest as memories of my past once again hunts me.

* * *

_Flashback_

A splash was heard.

"Mou! You cheat!" shouted a 8-year old green eyed girl as she glared accusingly to the one infront of her.

"I'm…" a giggle "…sorry." Was replied to her and offered her hand to pull her friend.

The green eyed child cross her arms and pouted as she looked sideways to hide her embarrassment. Loud steps was soon heard.

"Ojousama!" shouted one of the servants as she rushed to the fallen girl and inspected if there were any bruises on her.

"I'm fine!" the green eyed child shouted as she was continuously showered with attention. She looked over her friend who had a amused look on her face. "This is all your fault!"

"Ara?" said the accused girl as she tilts her heads side wards. "How is it my fault, Na-tsu-ki?" she added in her playful tone.

The girl named Natsuki stomped her feet and pointed at her friend. "You!You…you keep saying inappropriate things!" she shouted as she turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"Inappropriate things? Like what?" said the girl with innocence but the twinkling in her eyes says another story.

She started to walk and stopped once she is directly in front of Natsuki and lean closer and gave her a peck on the lips causing her to once again fall down the pond. Natsuki stared at her friend for a minute before she realized what has happened. Natsuki clenched her fist and shouted her friend's name.

* * *

Natsuki excitedly pulled her friend towards the garden. Once they reach their destination she looked around to see if there is any one else in there beside them, seeing none she turned to her friend and pulled out two pendants. Her friend examined the items Natsuki was holding and looked at her friend questioningly.

"They're pendants." Natsuki said.

Her answer didn't satisfy her friend as she asked "And why is Natsuki showing them to me?"

Natsuki blushed as she looked at the grass beneath her feet and began to whisper. Her friend stands closer to her to try to decipher what Natsuki is saying but to no success.

"Natsuki, I can't understand you like that."

Natsuki looked at her and turn redder as she once again looked away and began to whisper.

"Natsuki…."

"I said, my mother said this pendants are important and…and they should be given to someone that is important to you!" she pause and started to look everywhere and then adding in a whisper "I want you to have one of them so that you'll be with me forever."

Her friend stared at her wide eyed and glomped her.

"Natsuki, just proposed to me. Ureshi!" she squealed

"Whhhaaaa?" was all Natsuki managed to say.

* * *

Natsuki was waked up by the middle of the night when she heard shouting and clinging coming from outside their house. She quickly ran to her parents chambers and as she was about to knock, the door opened revealing her father dressed up in warriors clothing. He picked her up, hugged her and kissed her on the forehead and then he was gone. She watched he's vanishing figure not knowing this would be the last time she will see him ever again. She turned and went to her mother when she saw tears in her mothers eyes.

"Mom? What's wrong?" she asked her mother

Her mother smiled a tiny smile as she lifts her up and started running towards another end of their compound. Natsuki has no idea why they are running and why he mother is crying. Her mother never cries, her mother is strong, stronger than many men in their household.

Natsuki was surprised when she saw his father friend along with her friend. Like her, her friend was clinging to her father tightly. The two adults look at each other and as a silent agreement was made. Her friends father put her daughter down and kneeled in front of her, he hugged her for a while before handing her over to her mother.

"Take care of her Seiko." He told her

She nodded and said "With my life, take care of yourself too and please watch over my husband."

And with that he ran towards their burning mansion to look for his friend and fight alongside him.

* * *

They were cuddled together in a abandoned house. They can still hear screaming and sounds of metals clashing together.

A noisy creak was heard indicating that the door was opened; they can hear people coming closer and so her mother signaled them to be quiet. It didn't take long though, for them to be found. The men took delight as they saw them, saying that their master would be pleased once they brought their heads to him. One of them raised his sword and slashed down only to meet a pitchfork. Natsuki looked up and saw her mother with a determined glint in her eyes.

"Take Natsuki and get out of here." Seiko ordered her friend.

She was about to protest when she felt a soft hand gripping her wrist and dragged her outside. She was about to shout at her friend for stopping her when she saw her friends face with tears flowing down.

"Natsuki…please." She begged "Let's just go."

And so they run, they didn't get too far away when they heard Natsuki's mother screamed. Natsuki was about to go back when she was spotted by the same man that was in the abandoned house. Only this time only one of the three that was once in there was chasing after them. He didn't look well in Natsukis opinion in fact it's still a miracle that he can still chase them. He has a large wound on his chest and he was limping as he chase them.

They ran as fast and they could and they end up in the river. They looked around to see if there is any other way to get across. They heard the man call out for them saying that he won't hurt them and that he is their friend.

Natsuki gritted her teeth and looked at the direction of the mans voice. She felt a weak tug on her sleeves and she saw her friend holding her pendant. Her friend looked at her and asked her if she trust her. Natsuki only nodded afraid of what may happened to them. Her friend told her that they have no other choice but to jump in the river.

Natsuki looked at the fast flowing river and gulped. She had heard about how may lives it took, she turned to her friend and realized that she wasn't the only one afraid. A few moments later she felt a had held her own. Her friend looked at her, crimson eyes shining with determination and said.

"I'll never let you go Natsuki"

And with that she nodded and they both jumped in the river.

She woke up and saw the shining red star above her causing her to jump only to once again fall down.

"Rest little one." A voice said. And with that everything turned black.

_End of flashback_

* * *

I tightly clench the red pendant and once again stared at the bright red star as I softly whispered your name.

"Shizuru."


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:** I don't own Mai hime

**A/N:** Thanks to all that reviewed, it's really appreciated. And please tell me my mistakes so I can improve.

**twistedthoughts**: I hope this answer you question. -nervous laugh-

* * *

As I sat here in the comfort of my home, I can't help but wonder if you are still alive. I stood up and walk towards the window to look out at the grassy landscape in our backyard. I find it nostalgic; I used to play with you in similar scenery such as this one.

The wall clock started banging indicating that it is time for me to go. I sighed as I pick up my bag and start to walk outside where the driver is waiting. This has been a routine now, I know I should be more grateful than this but everything seems to be so lifeless, so meaningless now.

When we reached our destination, the driver opened the car door and I was immediately greeted by "them". They started gathering around me and started talking endlessly. All I can do is smile and be polite, after all I have a name to keep I can't be ungrateful to my parents. They did after all took me in and treated me as their own child after they found me, but now is not the time to dwell on that matter.

I started moving towards the school gate and as if on cue she comes.

"There you are you are you bubuzuke-ona!" she said glaring at me, she took a deep breath and continued "Were suppose to swing each other thirty minutes ago!"

"It's see Haruka-chan" said a timid voice as the said person looked at me and bowed "Good morning Kaicho."

I smiled and bowed back at her. "Good morning to you too Kikukawa-san, Suzushiro-san."

I smiled at "them" and told them that I should be going, thankfully Suzushiro-san is here so they didn't make any fuss.

I started walking towards the room where we were suppose see each other, the student council room. The room itself is nothing special, it's just a normal room but with class representatives in it. When I entered they greeted me and I also greeted them, we discussed what is needed to be done or should I say Suzushiro-san shouted what should be done. I quietly listened and gave my opinion when needed as I contently sipped on my tea.

School went on as a routine; I go to class, go to the student council room, do my duties and go home. This is my life a endless cycle of repetitive action. I noticed someone leaning casually at the wall beside the school gate, that said someone looked up and smiled at me, the same smile that any normal girl in our school would die for but of course I'm not any normal girl.

"Kanzaki-san." I greeted him.

"Maa, Shizuru-san we had known each other for a while now." He told me still smiling "should we pass the last name basis now?" he continued.

I put my finger in my cheek and tilt my head as I considered his words. True, we had known each other for some time already and not only that but he is someone that has been assigned to protect me. I chuckle as I thought of the words 'someone that would protect me'. I remember her saying those same words in a questioning matter; it's ironic really when I used to do what he is doing now. I gently shook my head of the reminder that I couldn't no didn't do anything for her, that I failed her and that she died because of me.

"Alright then, Reito-san." I finally manage to say.

He walked beside me towards the car, being the gentleman he even opened up the door for me and sat at the front seat beside the driver. It didn't took long for us to get back home. This is the place where I have been living ever since they took me in.

I entered the mansion and the maids immediately greeted me. I smiled at the thought that they look like soldiers greeting their commander. I greeted them all and went to the dinning room with Reito following behind me. We ate and chat until it was time for to rest.

"Good night Shizuru." he told me as we stood in front of my room.

I only bowed as a reply, and he went towards his own room not too far from mine. He's eyes shining with emotion that I choose to ignore.

I entered my room and went straight to the bed. I looked outside the window and saw the red star, I pulled out the pendant hiding in my shirt and stared at it. I can't help but admire the emerald gem in it, it honestly look like a pandemonium in my opinion. I touch the gem and held it tightly near my chest, this is my most important possession, this is her gift to me. I uttered her name as I fall down the bed and cried.

"Natsuki."

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and I turn against the light that is illuminating my window. Unfortunately someone I know decided that I should get up and that person violently pulled the sheet beneath me causing me to fall down the bed. I flushed angrily as I stood up and shouted.

"Naaoooo, I'm going to kill you!"

Nao started heading towards the door and ran as fast as she could but before she leave she told to me in that mocking tone of hers.

"You're morning breath stinks pup."

I sighed and began to dress, a shirt, pants, a light armor and a belt to hold my double blade. This blades symbolizes my status as the leader of our brigade. I felt someone licking my hand so I looked down to see Duran.

I found Duran when he was still a wolf pup, he was lying in the outskirts of our village wounded. When I first saw him I immediately took him to my home and took care of him. He reminds me of myself when elder found me that fateful night. He is now part of our group.

I opened the door and walk out with Duran beside me, we walked towards the dinning hut where food is served. When I opened the door they greeted me and Duran.

"Good morning leader."

"Leader"

"Good morning Natsuki."

"Kuga-sama"

"Oi, pup!"

I glared at the last one.

"Duran!"

I turned around to see Duran being pet by the children of the village. I chuckled as I thought of him as our village mascot.

I sat down the end of the table and food was served. Small talks was said, everyone here has lost something or someone that is the reason why our bond is strong. I scanned the table and saw one of the children that were petting Duran earlier one of them is Alyssa, she is a bright child that likes to read and study. I want her to go to school along with everyone else her age but sadly that is not impossible. Education after all is only given to the higher class of society and as outlaws that we are not. The door opened revealing one of the spies that watch the road northeast of our village. He whispered to me the news he brought me and my eyes light up in an instant. I stood up and told my best platoon that also have Mai, Nao, and Mikoto to get ready after breakfast. They look at me suspiciously but said nothing.

We reached the road and saw the carriage carrying the "precious" goods. We ambushed them and got what used to be theirs. The goods is mine I thought as I walk towards one of the containers. I pulled it open revealing the godly item inside. Mikoto and the others continued beating those who are still conscious while Mai and Nao walk towards me, they look over the container and stared at me with shock.

"You got us all the way here just for that!?" Nao shouted at me as she pointed menacingly at the item on the container.

I grinned and took the item out.

"Natsuki." Mai said to me with that I-can't-believe-you tone of hers.

I turned to them and hugged the item tighter.

"This is mine and mine alone!" I told them.

Everyone else in the platoon just stared at me with wide eyes and their mouth hanging. It was silent for a while until Mikoto asked me in that innocent expression of hers.

"Why is Natsuki holding a jar of mayonnaise?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer:** I don't own mai-hime

**A/N: **Thanks to all that reviewed, Shizuru and Natsuki will meet in due time. It'll be weird if one of them pops out magically out of nowhere. xD

* * *

I opened my eyes as soon as I heard the alarm of my clock that indicates that it is the start of another day. I clench the pendant again for comfort; it a habit now. If I am sad, happy or lonely, I hold it.

A knock echoed in my room. I look towards the door and sighed, it is really the start of another day.

"Come in." I said.

One of the maids opened the door and greeted me, my routine went on. I ate, bathe, go to school, be surrounded by 'them', do my duties, go to class and finally go home.

The days went on and on, until the day I was summoned by the head mistress of our academy. I didn't know that my life would start once again.

The headmistress is what I would call unique. She is loud, funky, energetic, heck she even tells us she's only seventeen. That itself tells a lot. I really don't understand what she's thinking most of the time but that's not something I would dwell on, that's Sugasawa-san's job.

I entered her office and the scent of alcohol greeted me. I almost pinch my nose to stop the smell but manners stop me.

"Ahhh…Shi-chan…" said a drunken voice. "Come in."

The headmistress look at me and gave me a drunken smile before taking another gulp.

I honestly don't know how she became the headmistress, she's came from a poor family without any noble background. At the moment such cases are rare; you see one cannot receive proper education if you are from the lower class, that's one of the unfairness of our government but as far as I heard they say that reason is that she is one of the smartest and wisest people around but looking at her now, I just don't know.

"Good day headmistress." I bowed at her in greeting "You requested my presence?"

She shrugged and waved her hand in a dismissal manner.

"Call me Midori, Shi-chan." She said as she put her arm around my shoulder. "After all I'm only seventeen!"

I flinch but not enough for her to notice. I really don't understand this woman at all. I suddenly felt something crawling in my waist. I look down and saw her arms snaking their way around them luckily the door opened and Sugasawa-san entered.

She stared at us and started massaging her temples before walking towards us. She pulled the headmistress by the ear and drags her towards her seat. Once that was done she looked at me apologetically before dragging her attention back to our headmistress.

"Midori!" She shouted "What did I say about drinking within the school premises!? What would the parents say!?" she added as she began picking up the alcohols in the room to throw in the trash bin.

"Mou! Yoko…" our headmistress whine she was about to continue but I cough to get there attention.

"Ahem!" I looked at them and politely smiling at them. "I believe the headmistress wants to say something to me?" I asked.

Midori nodded and handed me some papers, I began to read it. Once I was done I looked at our headmistress with a questioning gaze.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her, I was about to protest but she raised her hand and made a gesture with that I bowed heading towards the door but as fate would have it a loud 'thud' was heard before I can open the door, I turned around to see the headmistress and her assistant in a very compromising position.

I sighed as I walk towards the student council room to discuss this with my fellow students, hopefully Reito would be there so he would be the one to explain this to them. I don't want to deal with this matter, it's just for the lack of better word 'too troublesome'.

* * *

"She wants us to what!"

I quietly sipped my tea as Reito calmly explains it to everyone meaning Haruka. The headmistress wants us to go to our sister school in Aries to have some joint studies. According to the documents she gave me, this would improve the standing of our school and boost the reputation and connection of everyone involve.

"Maa…" Reito said "…only a number of students would be chosen for this. So don't worry too much Haruka-san."

Haruka look at him unconvinced.

"You mean going out there in the middle of scanner for that!"

"…nowhere, Haruka-chan" said Yukino-san.

"That's what I said." Haruka said.

I continue sipping my tea as they continue to discuss the matter.

"I would not allow this!" Haruka once again said for the nth time.

I sighted, I really have no choice but to intervene if this continues we'll be here all day.

"Ara!" I began "…but would it show the students the capabilities of those involve thus it gaining their trust and cooperation?"

Haruka stopped and pondered for a moment.

Hook.

Line.

And sinker.

I inwardly grinned as she agreed, finally I can go home.

* * *

The number one spy in our group arrived today, judging by the grin on her face she would bring us interesting news.

"Leader" she began "…you'll never guess what!?"

I raised my one of my eyebrows and growled. I'm not going to play that game of hers.

"Out with it Chie."

She scratched her head apologetically.

"You know Fuuka academy right?" she asked.

I only nod in response.

"Well, it seems like some of the students from there are going to Aries academy to meet with the students there…"

I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Great the rich only gets richer." I thought.

"…and you know what? They're going to send the heirs if Suzushiro, Yukikawa and Fujino family."

Now _that_ got my attention, the heirs of the top three families in Fuuka are going out. I grinned this would really be interesting then.

"Well done Chie." I told her and then dismissed her.

Once I was alone I started thinking on what a great apportunity this is for us. If we played our cards right our lives might just change for the better. No more fighting, killing and stealing.

I walked towards the window and looked out at our small village, huts standing here and there. I leaned over the window and watched as villagers past by, during the course of our life time we met, some of them got kicked out of the place they used to live in because they cannot pay it's taxes. Some were exiled from their family, some were shunned and pushed away, some had their important ones killed, some never got to the chance to have a family and some are just lost.

I sighted and called everyone and we began making plans for the upcoming event.

"I want to change this to change."

* * *

Yoko looked at her companion with a questioning gaze.

"Are you sure about this Midori"

Midori nodded. "Yea, this would be for the best."


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer:** Mai-hime is owned by Sunrise but if I did owned it I would have burned Tate to crisp. (Blah! Manga)

**A/N:** Thanks to all those who review

* * *

As I positioned myself I can't help but wonder if everything is going to be alright. The car that would pass by would be the turning point for all of us. If we were to succeed we don't have to steal or kill anymore We can also send the kids of our town to school and they would have a bright future, they wouldn't have to walk this path; the path that we're taking.

I glanced around, I'm not worried that we would be spotted, no, everyone knows this parts well and this place has been our territory even before I took over. The tress here are high almost like it would reach the sky. The grass are long enough to cover a full grown man as he is crouching down and there is only one accessible road which is the road that we are currently watching.

As I scanned around the area I found my comrades positioning themselves - Mai, Mikoto, Nao and the others. Each one has a story to tell and each story gives us the reason to fight.

First there is Mai; she has become my closest companion, my right hand man...errr girl. She not the kind of person that backs down when she knows she is right and sometimes I damn her for her self righteousness. Even though she is like that she is important to our group and to me. She represents day to us, bright, cheerful and is there to always give light and hope while I am considered the night cold, calculating, stoic but is always there to calm everyone when needed.

I gave a sigh as I remember the day me and elder found her.

A group of angry mob was what greeted us when we reach Mais' town. Everywhere we look we can see faces twisted with malice and anger. They were like monsters hunting for food and blood, it was indeed an ugly sight. One of them came at us and bark at us, he told us that we are not welcome and that we should leave they're place immediately. Elder asked for us to stay for the night pointing out that it is already late and that the roads would be hard to track because of the lack of light. The villager glared but nodded none the less, he gave us a parting word that if we ever get in their way we would be killed. Elder merely smiled at him.

Elder look at me and patted me on the head as he motioned me to follow him in the towns only inn. When we arrive there it was already in ruins. It looked like there has been a hurricane that passed there the some of the floor boards were opened, chairs and tables were scattered, broken bottles are found all around but the most disturbing thing of all was there were two dead bodies lying flat on the floor. Blood was scattered everywhere. Elder walked over the two bodies he clapped his hands and offered a small prayer. I walked over him when he called for me and I did the same. I remember the words that he said to me that day.

"No matter whom it is the dead still deserves respect."

We decided that staying in the town would be useless since this is the only inn. As we are about to leave the same villager walked pass the door towards us. He asked us what we were doing and elder answered that we are only looking for a place to stay. The villagers were on range a lot more now than when we met them earlier. He pointed his dagger at elder shouting that we must be behind everything that we are hiding 'them'. I was curious on who this 'them' is. We haven't met anyone before coming in this town heck, we haven't even converse with anyone aside when we are buying or asking for directions.

As I was pondering I noticed that the villager tried to attack elder. Elder merely step aside in order to avoid being slashed, the villager was shocked he's eyes wide like saucers if it had been another circumstance it might have been funny. Elder grabbed the villagers' hand that was holding the blade strongly and firmly before telling him that he doesn't want to fight and that if it would please them we would just leave since there isn't any more place to stay in the town. The villager glared and nodded and with that we walked away.

We camped just outside the boarders of the town and lit a small fire. We can still hear the loud angry cries of the villagers. It is really bothering that a person can act so savagely. I looked at elder and he has a distant look at his face. I asked him what is wrong. He told me that he knows the people we found dead, he also told me that he met them when he was traveling along with his brother. He told me that those people are really nice and optimistic, he chuckled when he said those words.

"They really are like monsters" I thought.

I asked elder if I can take a walk, he agreed but told me not to get too far.

As I reached a small clearing I heard a sob, curiosity got the best of me so I followed the sound. There, I found a girl just about my age. She has orange hair and purple-ish eyes, she was wearing tattered clothes and has dark rings around her eyes she looked like she haven't slept for days. She was holding something very protectively. I walked towards her and she shouted.

"NO! STAY AWAY!"

I step back a little, after gaining my wits once again I raised my hand and told her that I meant no harm. She looked at me with fear, sadness, anger, loneliness and the most evident of all distrust. She looked at me and then my belt she then stared at the blade that is fastened in there. I took notice and put my hand over its hilt. She cringed and hugged the 'thing' tighter. I pulled the blade out and toss it aside.

"There…" I said.

Once again started my way towards her and when I reached her I was shocked. She was holding a body of a boy a few years younger than she is; I suspect it must someone important to her. I put my hand and felt for the boys' wrist and found no pulse – dead. I looked at the girl and wondered if I would have looked the same as her if…

I shook my head to erase the thoughts. She's dead now. There's nothing I can do…nothing at all.

I tried to rack my brains for any words that would encourage her, sadly there is not. I frowned at my incompetence to help her. So I just stayed there.

Suddenly we heard some rustling sounds; we turned around and saw the villagers from earlier. They look delighted. The man that we 'talked' with earlier stared at me and sneered.

"So you are with her after all." He said in that hateful tone of his.

I almost flinch but I held up. Elder taught me, he told me never to show your weakness to those who seek it. If you do you will only get hurt. In this world the strong will survive and the weak would die. I glance to where I toss my blade and decided that I would ran into it.

I ran towards it but one of the villagers stop me. I stared at the villagers defiantly and I moved to the side to get a better path towards my blade. The villager grabbed my by the collar of my shirt and tossed me. I staggered to get up. I looked at the path of my blade and started running towards it, I dodge the villagers as they try to grab me. Once I got my blade back I jump back in front of the girl and positioned myself for battle.

"Give her to me"

I snapped at the man who said that.

"Why would I!?" I said.

He chuckled and walked towards me and motioned for the others to follow. They pulled out various weapons and held them firmly in their hands.

"WHAT DID WE EVER DO!!"

The villagers and I looked at the person that shouted. One of villagers growled and glared at the girl.

"YOU!" she shouted "You and your family are the reason why our whole town are suffering!"

"That's right!"

"Correct!"

Various agreement was made.

"Ever since you're family came to our village, nothing has been right. The crops won't grow!" added the other.

"Yea!"

"Because of that we have nothing left to eat, nothing at all!"

The girl sobbed and I felt pity to the girl. They really are pathetic blaming others for their misfortune, it doesn't matter who or what it is as long as there would be an outlet. I stood in front of the girl in a protective gesture ready to fight. I know I'm no match to them but I can't just sit back and watch. If I did that I would be the same as them a bunch of monsters, I glared at them and some of them back a way.

Then a man raised his sword ready to strike but somehow I manage to evade, I swing my sword upwards to meet his. He easily over powered me and pushed me back. The other villagers took this as a cue to get closer seeing no other choice I pulled the girl away from them. So we ran and ran, I don't know how long we ran, I don't know how far, all I know is we have to get away from them. I slowed down my pace when until I couldn't hear them anymore. I glanced back and noticed that the girl is staggering behind me. She was panting really hard and her clothes are wet from sweat. I balled my fist as I turned around I found her still pulling the body with her. I clenched her teeth in frustration

"Baka!" I thought

I walk towards her and stop in front of her and gave her one powerful slap. The girl stared at me dumbly as she collapse to the ground and held the swollen cheek on her hand.

"Let him go." I said in a cold tone.

Those words seem to bring her back in reality; she shook her head in response. I growled and grabbed her by her collar.

"He's dead."

"No." she whispered.

"He's dead!" I repeated angrily.

The girl stood up shakily, her bangs covering her eyes.

"He's not!" she shouted at me "He can't be…he's just..."

Tears were rolling down her face.

"He…can't…"

"He just can't..."

She just stood there crying. I let out a frustrated sigh and walk towards her and pulled one of the arms of the boy over me, I stared at her and said.

"We'll be faster if we do this together."

It took her a minute before coming to her senses and nodded as she took the other half.

We reached the clearing where elder is and found that he was digging some holes. He noticed us and I saw surprise came to his feature before he walks towards us. He took the boy from us and felt for the pulse. He looked at me and then the girl.

"How long?"

The girl looked down and cried. The girl told us that their family had come to this village two years ago and opened an inn. The village experienced drought after the few months they came, after a year of no rain the villagers started blaming them saying that they are the cause of this that they brought bad luck to the whole village. They only got treats at first then it got worst and worst. The villagers started attacking them throwing various things at them and their home. Then one day the villagers came to their house and attacked them her parents told them to get out of the village. Her little brother was born with a weak heart; both of them ran and ran. She told us that she noticed her little brother gasping for breath and slowly he's breathing stop. She didn't know what happened until I found her.

Elder picked the body up and put him in one of the holes he was digging. He told us that he came back to the village and got other bodies. We buried them together.

Morning came and the sun greeted me, it's ironic on all that has happened the sun still shine so brightly almost as if it's taunting me.

"What do you plan to do now?" I heard elder say.

I turned around and looked at the girl.

"You can come with us if you want." He added.

She looked at him and them me, I nodded.

"I want to…come."

And that is how I met her. Looking back, Mai and I didn't met in a pleasant way but still.

I glance back at her and Mai had that determined look at her face. As the car came to view, I smirked.

"Show time."

I gave them the signal; they took their positions and put on their mask. It has been a tradition for us to wear one to hide our identity so that the bounty hunters would have a hard time in hunting us. I chuckled it was my idea after all.

I raised my hand and arrows were fired flatting the tires. The car screeched to a halt and the passengers came out. Groups of males and females was seen in fancy silk clothing colored in orange. Three stand out. A girl that is wearing green is Suzushiro, the one with behind her with glasses got to be Yukikawa and the one wearing the pale yellow has to be Fujino. I smirked; Chie really is amazing she never fails me.

Some of the students look scared, some look smug, and some are just plain ugly.

I gave a signal and Mai, Mikoto, Nao and I jumped out of our hiding spot.

Some of the students were cocky enough to try and attack us; we of course just beat them. One of them is a black haired guy with an x on his face.

I heard Mikoto give a growl. I saw her glaring at a boy wearing a black uniform.

"Aniue" she said

The boy is standing protectively in front of Fujino.

Mikoto lunge forward to attack the guy, he pulled out a swords from the hilt and met Mikotos', they continued exchanging strikes until Mikoto jump back and bent her knees to get some momentum before striking again, the guy was surprised when she did this and he's sword slipped away from his hands.

"No way! Reito sempai" one of the guys stared in shock.

"Reito…sounds familiar" I thought.

Mikoto was about to kill him when Fujino stepped in and hit Mikoto on her stomach sending her flying towards us. We ducked in order to avoid the flying Mikoto and stared at the smiling Fujino. I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"So fake." I thought.

Mikoto stand up again and was ready to attack. I held up my hand and turned at her. Mikoto backed down and nooded, anger still present in her eyes.

"Ara"

I turned as saw Fujino smiling at us.

"May we pass?"

I snorted.

"Yea right, your not going to pass us until we get what we want with you." I heard Nao say.

I noticed Fujino pick up the swords Reito was using just a moment ago. She slipped into a stance that was oh so painfully familiar. To say I was shock was an under statement. I clench my teeth and balled my fist. Mai took notice of this and was about to step up; I stopped her and walked forwards instead. I pulled my double swords out and readied myself for the fight.

She smiled at me again.

Our blades met and I was impressed. She is a good fighter, amazing even. Fujino might even beat some of my men on battle. We continued our sword play for a while. I noticed her tiring out at some point and smirked. Silly, snobby, spoiled rich kids would never win against me. With a final swing I manage to remove the swords from her hands incidentally hitting the upper collar of her uniform. An emerald pendant shone.

My men gathered and captured everyone and I stared at the girl before me. I stood there for a while until someone tied, blindfolded her and pulled her away.

Mai came to me and put her hands on my shoulder. She was saying something that I couldn't comprehend so instead I stared at the spot Fujino was.

"It can't be." I mumbled.

"It just can't be."

* * *

Forgive me for the lousy fighting scenes, words failed me when I was typing them. Just so you know there won't be any guns in this fic, I feel like it'll be cheating if there are any 3

And so they meet..well sort off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update with things changing from left and right in my life I just can't find the time to just sit down and start typing, although I did promise myself that no matter what i'm going to finish this story even if it's the last things I do.

* * *

Shizuru sat blindfolded with her arms and feet tied. She turns her head left and right to distinguish where she is, sounds of children laughing, wheels turning and people talking. She can hear different voices but their words are undistinguishable. Suddenly she heard a creaking sound of a rusty door opening, so she turned her head towards the sound.

"Ah! So you're awake." A taunting voice said.

The voice is female, Shizuru concluded. She kept quiet to trying to analyze the person that has just entered. Sounds of boots walking filed the quiet room, she can sense the persons eyes on her observing her while the person walks around her like a predator eyeing her prey.

"You have to forgive us for not giving you a top of the class suite that you are used to."

She could almost see the smirk that is forming on the others face. So in rebuttal Shizuru turned to face where the sound of the voice is coming from and smiled.

"Ara…" Shizuru started, she tilted her head to the side still smiling before adding " I'm sorry but your top of the class is not really what I could call top of the class, would I?"

The person merely snorted in response and started walking around her again. Shizuru idly wondered what had happened to the others especially Reito. He got beaten up pretty badly by one of the masked bandits receiving lots of cuts and bruises all around his body, the wounds he received would only get worse with each passing day because of infection especially in a place like this.

"Heh! You're something else."

This startled her snapping her out of her reverie. She turned around to face the person only to feel a hand grabbing a fistful of her hair, she felt the person pulling her close and their face is merely inches away from each other.

"You're not even struggling..."

The grip tightens.

"…not even shouting like your other _friends_, not even bothering to ask questions and that smile of yours…it's annoying!"

She felt the hand tightening its hold on her hair, she wanted to hiss in pain but stop herself, she would not give this person the satisfaction of seeing her like that.

They continued like that for a while, the tension in the air is intoxicating, scary even.

"I hate people like you! Your kind stole form others, eat from the fruit of labor of those who sweat blood and tears while _you _people steal it! You even go as for as killing them, those who deny you of what you want! You don't even think of the consequences of your actions!"

Shizuru felt herself falling to the ground face first, tossed aside like a rug doll. She can taste the ground from her position but said nothing.

The person sneered.

"You're lucky she doesn't want you dead."

And with that the door creaked open and closed again, leaving her with alone once again.

* * *

Natsuki walked around the outskirts of her town, her usually stoic face turned into a grimace, anyone who would come to her quickly turns back not willing to take the risk of facing her wrath.

"It can't be!" she said gritting her teeth.

She dodges trees left and right as she continues her fast pace walking. The leader of the in-famous black fang the ice princess Kuga Natsuki is frustrated over a tiny little pendant that suddenly appears once again in her life.

"She's dead already!"

She suddenly stopped and punched the unsuspecting tree in front of her leaving a bruise on her hand.

"It's been ten years already! And I'm still being haunted by her!"

This situation is really frustrating her, the pendant she saw was exactly the same as the one she gave to her friend years ago.

Natsuki stopped on her tracks and sigh. She turned around back towards the village.

* * *

Shizuru lay there in the same position she had been left earlier that day. She can hear footsteps marching heavily towards her and she sat up not wanting to seen in such a vulnerable position by anyone especially the person that came earlier.

The door was rudely open giving a loud 'bang'.

She can feel the intimidating aura of the person, she felt the person stopping right in front of her. She expected some sort of hurtful words but this surprised her even more. The person suddenly grabbed her collar and forcefully opened her shirt.

"Where did you get this!?"

Shizuru can feel the cold gaze of the person facing her she was about to reply when she suddenly realized what the person is referring to.

"My pendant!" she thought

Opposite to her thoughts Shizuru smiled once again.

"Ara, if you wanted to see me…"

Natsuki stared when the person started saying those words and that was only when she realized what she has done. Blushing she put her hands in Shizurus' mouth to stop whatever she was saying.

"Baka!"

Shizuru smiled inwardly, it seems like this person is shy. Natsuki sighted as she saw Shizuru still blindfolded. She shook her head and asked.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Shizuru startled by the sudden change of demeanor only shook her head in response.

"I'll get you something to eat then, it's almost noon."

Shizuru felt the person stand up and heard her walking away, the door opened and closed and she found missing the presence of the person that was just in front of her a few minutes ago.

"She feels familiar…" Shizuru thought idly.

As Natsuki was midway towards the kitchen hut she suddenly stop dead on her tracks.

"I forgot what I came there for!" She scolded herself mentally.

She sighted and once again headed towards the hut all the while mentally punishing herself for getting sidetracked so quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer**: I don't own Mai hime

**A/N:** Thanks to all those that reviewed. :)

* * *

Natsuki headed towards her companions Mai hut or cooking hut as they call it, since there is always food in there courtesy to Mai's room mate Mikoto. She reached the front door and heard some sizzling sounds.

"Great, she's in." Natsuki thought.

She pushed the door opened and as expected she saw Mai cooking and Mikoto eyeing the food hungrily. There is also another occupant in the room.

"Nao." Natsuki said.

Nao has her hand on the side of her face looking out the window with a blank expression on her face. She either didn't acknowledge Natsuki or she is just too lost in thought to notice. Seeing this Natsuki just shrugged, she turned towards the others and greeted them.

"Mai, Mikoto."

Mai stopped her stirring, smiled and motioned her to the table while Mikoto stood up and jumped at Natsuki before clinging to her like a baby koala.

"Mikoto!" Natsuki shouted before roughly pushing her away.

Mikoto pouted but obliged, contenting herself on the seat nearest to the loyal cook. She looked at Mai over and over again asking the obvious question 'is it done yet?'

Mai chuckled and put down that spatula as she gave one last stir on the food. She took out a small portion and nodded.

"So…" Mai began "you hungry?"

"Yes!" Mikoto answered enthusiastically.

Mai smiled and shook her head, she walk over Mikoto and gave her a friendly pat on her head.

"You're always hungry" She then turned her attention to Natsuki

"Not really, but I do want some food."

This answer caused Mai to raise an eyebrow while Natsuki merely shrugged.

"Prisoner." Natsuki flatly replied.

"Oh!?"

This caused the three of them to look at the source of the voice – Nao. Nao has a bemused expression on her face.

"Since when did you start caring about _them_?" Nao asked.

Natsuki stared at her companion; she knows that Nao hates rich people because she believes that all of them leach on the people that work while those that work only get small portions.

"I don't" Natsuki said plainly

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Feeding her?"

Nao nodded.

"It won't be good if she dies out of starvation before we get what we want, don't we?"

Nao stared at Natsuki for a while and nodded. She then stood up and headed towards the door.

"Just don't forget." Nao said as she walked outside.

Natsuki stared at the closed door and sighed, forget? Of course she won't forget. She turned her attention back to Mai, who nodded and gave her a plate of food.

Natsuki smiled at her and headed out back to her prisoner.

* * *

It seems like time is especially slow once her captor has left. Shizuru keep thinking on how the presence seems familiar and safe. She hasn't felt those feelings since the day she and her friend jumped in the river.

She sighed; thinking things like that at the current time is not something she should do. Instead she should think on how she could get all of them out of there.

The door opened and she heard familiar steps.

"It's her." She thought

She heard the person stop in her back and pulled the cloth that is blocking her vision, she blink a couple of times to get used to her vision. The room as she thought is plain with nothing in there but a bed, which she still hasn't used yet. She felt the person stand up and walk in front of her, the person crunched down and handed her the plate.

Shizuru stared at the person presented to her. Green eyes, raven hair and snow white complexion. Such a painful resemblance, she shut her eyes tight and shook her head.

"No! This just can't be!"

Images of her and her friend came back to her, their times as children playing. The time when _she_ had given her the pendant, the night when they had lost their parents, the time when they jump into the river and the time when she woke up and found out she had failed to protect _her._

"She had died a long time ago?" A part of her says

"But she could have survived and this person could be her!" another argued

"The current is strong and no one could survive that."

"But her body wasn't found."

Her internal debate rages on and her facial expression change surprising the other.

Natsuki looked at the pained expression of her prisoner; she put the plate down and uncharacteristically reached out to Shizuru and pulled her in a comfortable embrace.

Shizuru was surprised, it was weird here she was trying to erase the painful resemblance on her mind and her _captor_ just decided to comfort her!?

"It's alright" She heard her say.

They stayed in that position for a while until.

"Grrroowwwlll…"

Both stared at each other and Natsuki began to laugh while Shizuru look at her cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment. It's not everyday that she losses control of herself but with this person she felt that it is alright but still she quickly hid it and said.

"I haven't eaten since we left so it's expected." She tilted her head in a mock innocence embarrassment perfectly hidden.

Natsuki nodded and pushed the plates forward.

Shizuru look at the plate and then Natsuki, she tugged the ropes on the back of her hand to emphasize that she is still bounded.

"Ara, I wonder how am I supposed to eat if my hands are still tied?"

She gave a playful wink to the other causing her to blush.

"Or maybe perhaps you should feed me yourself?"

This comment caused Natsukis' to turn from red to purple.

**Susunod**

* * *

**Note1:** So what would happen? Would Natsuki feed Shizuru or release her to let her feed herself?

**Note2:** To those who are wondering why I killed Takumi, it mainly because I want Mai to somehow grow more, since we all know that Takumi has a weak heart and needs constant care, Mai would no doubt do that. And besides, if a person you care for so much dies in your arms wouldn't it fuel your desire to protect more?

**Read and Review**


End file.
